


Addicted!

by pilzformig



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face Slapping, Fuckbuddies, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex for Favors, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men, they r both massive switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilzformig/pseuds/pilzformig
Summary: Pretty much a PWP. Amber needs her next Zydrate fix & where else is she gonna get it?
Relationships: GraveRobber/Amber Sweet
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Addicted!

**Author's Note:**

> hey i uhhhh fucking Love this movie. just realised how ripe it is for fic - the sexual relationship between graverobber and amber especially is like. so excellent that i litchrally wrote het fic? but also theres a fair amount that isnt canon (+ the ending is fairly open ended) so there's a lotttt to play around with.  
> I definitely want to write more fic between them (ill def be writing some pavi/graverobber stuff next tho, so keep an eye out for that!!! as well as hopefully some marni/mag)  
> this fic was definitely quite experimental for me, as i'm still trying to get a feel for these characters. I would love to explore them more in future works!! especially to do more with the dynamic between them; i feel amber works really well as both a bratty sub and a super strict dom, and id loooove to write some of that!  
> anyway, i hope u enjoy! im super excited to be creating stuff for the repo! fandom!!!!!  
> also GraveRobber Big Dick Gang who is with me. monster cock graverobber.

Amber Sweet walks down the dark, dingy streets, below the flickering propaganda screens of her father’s empire. One high heeled foot in front of the other, manicured hand on hip, she’s alone (in a damn dodgy part of town), but she’s pretty much completely unafraid. She’s a woman on a mission, and she’s not gonna let anybody try shit with her tonight.

Graverobber is elusive enough to slip through the grasps of the GeneCops almost constantly, but Amber can usually find him somehow. Or he can find her.

Amber whips round, suddenly sure she can sense him somewhere behind her. The streets are empty, the moon shining bright white on wet concrete. She squints, rolls her eyes, turns back to face the road ahead and _there’s_ Graverobber, standing right in front of her with his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face, and Amber only starts a _little_ , okay. Graverobber smirks even harder, reaches a hand out to lift her chin slightly. Amber lets him for a second, then slaps his hand away and scowls at him. He gives a mock tip of the hat to her, and gestures down an even dingier alleyway than the one they’re already standing in.

“Right this way, darling.”

“Oh, classy. I don’t even know why I keep doing this,” she lies. Graverobber knows she’s lying, obviously. He raises an eyebrow and waits for her to stalk into the alley before him.

She does so, crossing her arms, and when she turns to lean her back against the wall, Graverobber is right there, resting his forearm on the wall above her shoulder, leaning down. 

She brings her head up to meet his lips, and the kiss is short but sharp, tongues and teeth already aggressive. They break apart only to meet again, Graverobber bringing his arm down to rest his hand on the side of her face. She brings one up to rest on his neck, and God, she already feels so _electrified_. He feels it too; he brings both hands down to her waist and pulls her flush against him.

Amber knees him in the groin and slaps him (well, she has to make it interesting, doesn’t she?), and Graverobber recoils with a grunt of pain and arousal, and slams her against the wall by her shoulders. He mouths at her neck and she moans, rutting against the leg he’s pushed between her own. She digs her nails into the base of his neck and he moans against her skin.

She yanks sharply on his hair and he gives a high-pitched moan.

“Bitch,” he says, into her neck again, and she pulls his head to down to whisper “Fucking whore,” into his ear.

They’re flush against each other again, and she can feel his arousal against her. She ruts against him until he pins her to the wall with his hips, and his dick is pressed right against her now, and she’s fucking moaning for it. She gasps and thrusts, and Graverobber lets her, just keeping her there, not even kissing her anymore. He’s just watching her (her eyes are closed, but she can feel his gaze piercing her skull), panting slightly, hands on her wrists now.

“Come _on_ , cunt,” she gets out between gasps, and he smirks and fucking moves, _finally_. He shifts so that he’s got both of her wrists trapped in one of his hands. The other traces down her arm, across her chest, lightly, slowly, and she shudders. He pulls down her shirt and bra so that her tits are exposed, hanging out over the leather and lace and whatever else. Amber gasps as her nipples harden in the freezing air. Graverobber tweaks one between his fingers, hard, and Amber groans and stills slightly, head thrown back against the wall, the sensation almost unbearable.

The hand moves down again, presses into her stomach, dances over a hipbone, and then under the hem of her (incredibly short) skirt. Graverobber pushes the skirt up and then pushes the crotch of her panties aside to reveal her pussy. He presses two fingers in without hesitation or warning. They slide in easily.

“God you’re fucking wet, you slut,” he says, and Amber grins viciously and grinds down onto his fingers.

“Look who’s talking, whore,” she says as she wrests a hand free and palms his erection. Graverobber slows, mouth opening slightly, and Amber takes the opportunity to unzip his pants. His cock springs free (she knows from copious experience that he goes commando more days than not), and she bites her lip; she’s still pretty impressed by the size of the thing.

Graverobber, quick on the uptake, manages to take a condom out and get it on with only one hand, and Amber rocks her hips down on his fingers a few times before she starts jacking him off.

They continue with a fast, sloppy rhythm, their pants loud in the cold air of the alleyway.

“Okay, okay, now, please,” Amber says, and Graverobber slides his dick into her cunt and she almost screams from how good it feels. He thrusts into her slowly at first, long and deep. She lifts a leg up and he gets the idea and pushes it to rest on his shoulder, holding it in place (she’s practically doing the splits because of how tall he is, but she’s Amber fucking Sweet, this is what she _does_ ).

Amber, tired of the pace, slaps him in the face again, and he grins and rams into her. He fucks her quick and hard, one hand keeping her leg in place, the other finding her neck, choking her. Amber, never one to be outdone or bettered for long, circles his neck with both of her hands and squeezes.

He goes on fucking her until they’re both shaking with exertion, legs trembling. Amber’s rubbing at her clit and when they come, they come together, Amber tight and trembling around Graverobber’s cock. Their moans mingle and they kiss, sloppy and open-mouthed. They slow, still shuddering, and Amber tries not to feel empty when he pulls out of her. 

Graverobber reaches into a back pocket and pulls out the coveted Zydrate, pressing it into her hand before he cleans himself up and saunters off. Not even a goodbye. Amber sighs.

She knows she’s addicted to surgery and to Zydrate, but she’s finally starting to realise that she might have a third addiction

And she’s beginning to suspect Graverobber shares the addiction.


End file.
